


Ginny Weasley and the Case of 'the Girls Night Out'

by Something_Like_Space



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Girls Night Out, Vandalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something_Like_Space/pseuds/Something_Like_Space
Summary: Hermione was descending down the stairs quickly  her heart in her mouth. Someone was pounding on her door like they were very much determined to take it out of its hinges.





	Ginny Weasley and the Case of 'the Girls Night Out'

Hermione was descending down the stairs quickly her heart in her mouth. Someone was pounding on her door like they were very much determined to take it out of its hinges.

_Please let Ron be okay._

She prayed as she grabbed the handle. Ron was on a stake-out with the Aurors that night. She swung open the door… and came face to face with Ginny Weasley whose fist stayed frozen on mid-air.

“Ginny?!”

“Hermione! Hi! Come on grab your coat we are having a girls night out!” she said all in one breath as she reached out to take her coat off of the hanger. Hermione was still gaping at her when she tugged at her arm and slammed shut the door effectively pushing Hermione out of her own flat.

“Ginny!” getting a hold of herself Hermione retreated her arm back from Ginny’s grab. “You almost gave me a heart attack!”

“Oh! Sorry about that. I get a little excited.”

“Excited about what? Where are we even going?” Ginny glanced at her quickly.

“You’ll see when we get there.” Hermione was about to open her mouth to retort when she saw _it._

A shiny red Rover. Pulled into the driveway of her flat. With Luna on the backseat. Waving at her with a very serene look on her face. Like finding herself on the backseat of a muggle car was an everyday occurrence for her.

Hermione stopped on her tracks so suddenly that Ginny walked past her only to turn around and looked back at her, biting her lips.

“What?”

“Ginny – What is it?” Hermione asked incredulously.

“Um... a car?”

“Where did you find it?”

“I borrowed it from a friend.”

“Which friend?” Hermione asked while crossing her arms across her chest.

“From Bridget Cooper. A trainee of Harpies.” Ginny answered without a skip but Hermione wasn’t buying it. She had seen that slight twitch on her right eye before. A nervous tic of Ginny’s whenever she was lying.

“Ginny!” she exclaimed exasperatedly.

Ginny straightened up and started walking again, determined.

“Come on! We are going to be late!”

“Ginny, wait! Did you even know how to drive?” Hermione asked while trying to catch up with Ginny.

“I don’t have to know how to drive Hermione! Luna and I charmed the car so it would take us wherever we want to go!” Ginny replied opening the door of the driver seat in the meantime.

“B-but where are we going?”

“Surprise!” Ginny’s answer came muffled as she closed the door behind her. Hermione moaned and threw her head back feeling desperate. She could not let Ginny go like this – not after she was _sure_ that she was up to something.

As she fastened her seatbelt she could not help but felt like she was back on Hogwarts with Harry and Ron once again.

*****

They had been driving along crowded streets and Hermione had started relaxing after a while as girls had kept talking about anything and everything. She had even forgotten that they were in a self-moving car until it had turned a rather familiar looking alleyway.

“Where are we?” Hermione asked squinting her eyes as she looked around. The answer was on the tip of her tongue – it almost felt like experiencing deja vu. They entered a side road. Houses here had been lined up perfectly and none had its lights on. _It must be late_ Hermione thought. She saw a post standing at the corner of the road and it read –

Privet Drive.

_Oh... Oh no! No no no no no!_

“Ginny! You – We- What?!” she spluttered and turned to look at Ginny so fast her neck popped.

“What?” Ginny asked innocently. Too innocently. And then she pulled her wand out and tapped it on the wheel. The car stopped in the middle of the road and Ginny took the control instead.

“When did you learn how to ride again, Ginny?” Hermione squeaked as she started holding onto the cushions like her life depends on it. And it very well could be.

"My dad had had a car.” Ginny said.

“You were ten!”

“Still-!”

“Can I drive as well?” came Luna’s calm voice from the backseat.

“NO!”

“Later!”

Hermione took a very deep breath from her nostrils before started trying to talk some sense in Ginny.

“Ginny, look I know. _I know_ you are angry at them for everything they have ever done to Harry but whatever is in your mind it is a bad idea. A. Very. Bad. Idea.”

“Don’t worry Hermione! I’m not going to do anything that will get us into trouble.” Ginny said to her soothingly but then she mumbled something under her breath which suspiciously heard like _much_. She maneuvered the car when they arrived in front of Number 4. Their car’s estate lined up with the Dursley’s shiny black Sedan’s bonnet. Hermione understood what Ginny was about to do and for the second time that night she felt her heart in her mouth. She looked around maniacally.

“LUNA!” she heard herself shouting and both Ginny and Luna turned to look at her bewilderedly.

“You can’t crash the car! You will hurt Luna!”

“I told you, Hermione. We have charmed the car! Not even a hair on Luna’s head would get harmed.”

“Ginny please let’s talk about this through! DON’T!” But it had been too late as Ginny had already hit the accelerator as the car was on reverse gear. The car gained speed instantly and collided with the Sedan with an all mighty CRASH! Hermione opened her tightly-closed eyes –she didn’t even realize she had shut them off- and turned around to see the damage they had caused. The Sedan’s alarm was screaming through the night and its headlights kept flashing. Ginny shifted the gear back and drove forward a bit only to crush with the Sedan once again. Its bonnet fell out and windscreen shattered onto the ground yet their car stood perfectly fine as though it hadn’t been the one that got involved in the accident and they hadn’t felt anything aside from slight bouncing.

The houses that had plunged into darkness moments ago now started illuminating with light.

“WHAT’S HAPPENED?” Hermione looked up with Ginny and Luna as a beefy man with a very large mustache started yelling from a window on the second story. They could see a thin blonde woman looking over the man’s shoulder. Hermione moaned for the umpteenth time of that night as Luna waved at them and Ginny laughed gleefully. The man disappeared probably coming straight down to call them to account when a second shrill noise cut through the night. They saw bright blue and red lights on the corner. Hermione’s stomach leapt.

“Police!” she shrieked out.

“What?” Ginny asked squinting her eyes to the car with blue-red lights that had just cornered the road.

“Police! Drive Ginny, drive!” Ginny hit the accelerator once again and the car was dispersed when they shot out the opposite direction.

“Are they like the Aurors of Muggle world?” Ginny asked yelling against all the noises around them.

“Yes, they are!” Hermione yelled back. Ginny cursed turning the wheel hard and they sped through the alleyways.

*****

“Harry!”

Harry looked up when he had heard his name called out. Gawain Robards, head of Auror Office, was staring him down from the threshold of his office.

“Do you have a minute?” he asked and without waiting for an answer retreated back to his office.

Harry signed. He was about to get off the office as his shift had ended an hour ago. He proceeded to follow his boss instead. Robards had already seated on his desk when he entered his office and with a careless flick of his wand, his boss slammed shut the door behind Harry.

“Have a seat.” Harry sat down on one of the chairs positioned in front of Robards’ desk and looked up at him expectantly. From the closed file on his boss’ desk, Harry assumed he would be assigned for a new case. He shifted on his chair anticipated.

“Your relatives were attacked by vandals last Tuesday night.” Harry’s eyes widened behind his spectacles not knowing what to say or how to feel so he kept staring at Robards.

“You don’t need to worry. They were unharmed – their car not so much though.” Harry didn’t know what to feel about that either.

“Were – Were they attacked because of me?” Despite all the things he and the Dursleys had been through he still felt something suspiciously resembling of guilt started boiling on the pit of his stomach.

“No. At least we don’t think so. There was no magic involved. A car crashed into theirs on their driveway without any passengers in it. The only reason why we have been informed of this because they are your relatives and you might want to look into it.”

“Yeah – No. I mean if there is no magic involved.”Harry said quickly. He wasn’t keen on to get involved with Dursleys ever again. Robards nodded.

“I thought you might say so. Muggle police think the crash was about getting back at Dursleys’ son anyways. A bad break-up or something like that. Apparently, it has been three girls that crashed into their cars.” He opened the file in front of him and skimmed it through quickly. “A brunette, a blond and a ginger.”

Harry’s head snapped up at the word ‘ginger’.

 _Surely she wasn’t…_ but Robards also had said a brunette and a blond which completed the picture perfectly. _And I told her about the cupboard two weeks ago._

“Did something happened?” his boss asked one eyebrow raised. He had been watching his reaction very closely.

“No! No, nothing. I’m sure they are right. The police, I mean.” Harry said and they stared into each other’s eyes for a very long moment time before Robards broke the eye contact. Nodding again he cleared his throat and dismissed him. Harry walked out of his boss’ office and off the Ministry leisurely and then sprinted off. He arrived at apparation point before knowing it and found himself on the street across the Grimmauld Place within seconds. He darted up the stairs and tapped the door’s handle with his wand.

“Ginny?” he called out on her as he made his way down to the basement kitchen. The sound of the wireless reached his ears. He found her chopping vegetables on the counter while swaying her body left to right compatibly with the song.

“Ginny?” he felt bad when she jumped clearly hadn’t heard him before. She turned to face him.

“Sorry.” He apologized as she gave him a radiant smile and came towards him for a quick peck on the lips.

“It’s okay. Welcome home.” She turned back to continue her chopping.

“I thought we could have roasted chicken for dinner. Mum has sent a basket of carrots from the garden today so I will put them in as well. Oh, guess what? I went to a Muggle store today because I could not fin-”

“Why did you do it?” Harry interrupted her monologue suddenly. His voice was low and calm. Having understood what he was asking immediately she stopped chopping and her body stiffened. Slowly she turned around to face him, eyes meeting his in their search looking for any sign of anger or disappointment. He seemed to be feeling none of these. All she could read from him was curiosity.

“Because I promised you.” She said after licking her lips.

“Promised me?”

“That I wouldn’t hex or curse them. So that was the least I could do.”

“But _why_ , Ginny?”

“Because I could not stay still and do nothing while they have caused you so much pain, Harry!” she exploded. “Because I have not been able to fit into my own skin since you told me about that sodding cupboard! I’m not sorry for what I did, no I would have done the same thing all over again. They deserved worse than that! But I’m sorry if I made you think that you could not trust me again with your past. I don’t want you to think like you could not tell me anything anymore! But please understand this! I had to do something Harry! I had to!” her voice muffled as he crushes her into his chest hugging her tightly. Coming to the end of her tirade she started breathing very heavily on his chest. He held her like this as she calmed down. When they drew apart her eyes were red but very dry.

“Are you angry?” she asked.

“No.” he answered her and pressed his lips on her forehead before tucking her head under his chin.

“But you have to make a new promise. Promise me you won’t vandalize people again.” She hesitated but then gave in with a sigh.

“Promise.”

“And where did you find the car?”

“I borrowed it.”

“From?”

“Street.” she shrugged and he laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a high possibility that you will find lots of grammatical mistakes so please feel free to correct them! If you like this please say so! Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
